


Knight In Transformers Stickers

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, harrisco, unsureprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: A long overdo Harrisco Babysitting fic for @unsureprincess on tumblr. I probably tried to write this about six different times before finally having an idea to stick with.*:・ﾟ✧Harry can’t help but shake the feeling that Cisco needs him, and decides to come home early to find out his hunch was right. Cisco’s got a migraine as well as tornado twins to take care of.





	Knight In Transformers Stickers

Harry shook and stomped the snow off while taking the steps up to his second (most comfortable, he could argue) home. His frown had been set since he woke up to a copper morning glow, under a different Sun than his beloveds. But that wasn’t the reason for the frown, he’d been doing it for eight days now, and he’d been on a routine to do it for six more before heading home. Today Harry woke up just feeling Wrong. 

Something was wrong, no clothes he wore felt right, no breakfast or coffee tasted right. Something was stressing him out, and he couldn’t figure it. 

When he thought of Cisco, it got worse. 

So he left work to Jesse, nothing unusual, and used the breacher room to head to earth one. He needed to check up on his husband, and maybe surprise him just to brighten the mood even more. He’s considered picking up food but that would take too long and would involve far too many people in between him and Cisco. He could just order it anyway, it’s easiest that way. His head, like usual, would not shut up as he stomped his boots up the steps. It can’t be the weather, Cisco doesn’t mind winter, he’s started to like it more and more even. Maybe Allen was on his case again, or there was an invention he’s missing a key part to, something stumping him, something at his industries, maybe?

Harry chewed his lip as he thought, pushing through the door to their floor. He shook his head to be quiet and was only half successful, luckily what stuck was the instinct to Make Cisco Better. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and paused when he heard the sound of small feet stomping around inside. Cisco loves the twins, if anything, they’d brighten his day too. 

Harry heard the dialogue as he pushed the door open, Nora seemed to be playing Cop, which meant she was playing Dad and Papa Joe. Don was running at his top speed, flailing his limbs with minimal grace or balance, mimicking his father when the speedforce is on hold.

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Nora did her best to be quiet, at the top of her lungs. “You’re under arrest Don! I told you! Tío said we had to be quiet today! You are not listening!” She sounds so much like her mother, Harry has to remind himself he’s not the one under arrest. 

“I come in peace.” He calls out before shutting the door, holding his hands up as he steps further and further into the apartment. 

Don skids and does a 180 to bolt straight for Harry, who catches him before his face can meet the hardwood floor; Nora grins wide and bright going to him as well, he easily scoops her with his other arm. 

“Kids?” Cisco calls out from down the hall, walking out in jeans and a loose gray shirt, his hair in a tight, but slightly grossed out bun on the top of his head. “Kids, what’s going on, why did you get quiet?” 

“Just an alien from another planet.” Harry says, shifting to hold Don better on his hip, smiling as Cisco finds them. 

Cisco wants to kiss him, so bad, but the kids he’s carrying will do everything in their power to make sure it does not happen. “Ah, I see. A classic alien abduction, and I’m clearly powerless against it.” He smiles wide, though it doesn’t hit his eyes. 

Harry knows exactly what the droopy eyelids, heavy bags, and exhausted looks are the symptoms of. And he prepares to do something helpful. “I left work early, just didn’t wanna be there anymore.” Simple explanation and not entirely wrong, “Which really works in their favor because I was in the mood to kidnap some West-Allen’s and take them to the park for a few hours. It’s not snowing too bad, plus we can make snow angels, and snowballs to practice our aim.”

Don cheers, and Cisco hides the wince. 

Cisco sets his hands on his hips and hums, taking the opportunity to shut his eyes for just a few seconds. The opportunity is accompanied with the sound of two twins synchronizing their drawn out “Please?” He gives an over dramatic sigh in response, as if it would be a real bother to get a few hours of silence in the apartment, before nodding and saying affirmative “Fine.” And braces himself for the loud cheers to come. 

Harry puts them on their feet and tells them to put their layers on and anything they need help with, to call. The genetic stubbornness puts Don’s jacket on inside out, and Nora’s boots on the wrong feet before either adult notices. 

On the way out Harry has them hold hands, while he holds Don’s. Cisco stands at the door on the inside and smiles, ever so sweet and thankful, up at Harry. Harry takes the second to crowd and bend his neck down to kiss Cisco twice before pulling back. “Please get rest, we’ll be back in a few.” 

Cisco keeps his sweetheart smile and nods, “They’re staying the night, we were gonna camp out in the living room. Thank you so much for this.” 

Harry winked and grinned wide, it’s what he did when he wanted to kiss Cisco but had to stop himself, just as the kids used their combined strength to pull him. He spent the elevator ride down fixing the kids clothing mishaps, and very carefully wrangled them into the back of Cisco’s car. 

Parking wasn't too bad, and Cisco already had the sleds pre-packed in the trunk. Ah, their great minds. Harry smiled to himself as he pulled the sleds and handed them out; he shut the trunk not long after. 

Nora took charge, much to Don’s argument, but she did have a knack for finding the best hills, considering her outstanding record of broken bones since she could run. Any hill she had labeled a seven or higher, Harry feigned true fear, and asked for something smaller. At a hill that seemed fairly decent, and would still get a few good shouts out of them; Harry planted his boots and started to do the math for the best, safest, and fastest way down. 

Nora dug hers in the snow first, and the only reason there wasn't an argument was because Don was waiting to climb on Harry’s back and sled down. Harry crouched next to her, muttering nonsense that sounded very important as Nora nodded as if she knew the nonsense. Harry lined her up, and patted her head before she took off down the hill. When she made it to the bottom safely, Harry felt a small hand press something to his temple. 

“You were too much black, and you need more color.” Don nods, holding up the sticker pack he must have found in the back of the car. He pulled another off and set it on his jaw, “This one’s my favorite, he’s super cool.” He showed Harry a yellow one, matching his sweater. 

“Save it for later, so it doesn't get ruined when we slide down.” Harry smiled and patted the ones on his face firmly, so they stayed put. “Come on, Dee.” He smiled and get settled, letting Don climb up. 

Harry lost count after about 48; when they both started to try and out-do each other. 

When their voices were very nearly gone from screaming, they switched activities. Don took over the best way to build snowballs, while handing over the science of the right throw over to Nora. Each throw Harry did that was dubbed “Woah!” Had landed another sticker on his face. He tried to cover them in return, but they felt that they were colorful enough. Harry did his best to mimic the steps on how to create the best snowball, it was somehow never quite to standard. 

Nora got frustrated when she couldn't hit the target on the sled, and started to say her hands were frozen and she didn't want to play anymore. To save argument, Harry promised them the best snow angels they could ever make, and if he were wrong then he’d have to give all his stickers back. Both twins looked at each other for a long minute before nodding and going to get their sleds to pull. 

Harry found a spot not too far from the car, but still where grass would be he nodded and crossed his arms, very serious. Both kids mimicked. 

“Alright, here’s the game plan, West-Allen’s.” They each straightened up as Harry turned them, neither being very good at hiding a smile or giggle. “This is the absolute best spot for the best snow angels this side of Central City. Here’s what to do, you two lay down within arms distance of the other, and you make the best snow angel you can possibly create. Now here’s where you have to listen. As soon as you’re done, stay where you are, you can’t get up.”

“How exactly are we supposed to see them, if we can’t get up?” Nora put her hands on her hips, challenging as she looks up at Harry. 

Harry doesn’t bother fighting his smile at this point either. “Just let me know as soon as you’re done, and then you’ll see.” He challenged back, “You’ll just have to trust me.” 

“I’m gonna beat you!” Don moved quick, and went to drop back into the snow. 

That was all the convincing Nora needed. 

Harry took pictures as they kicked and pushed snow all around, smiling at their loud laughter as the snow starts to sprinkle slow. Just in time too, Harry was going to try and convince them to start to head home; this was just an even stronger excuse to head back. 

“UNCA HARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Don yelled first, despite Harry leaning over them both. “I finished my snow angel I’m ready!!” He giggled happily, trying to keep still. 

Harry stepped up, “Stay stiff, Dee, I got you.” He nodded and bent, carefully balling up Don’s clothes at his stomach and lifting him easy. Don laughed and giggled and yelled as Harry took his big long steps back and set Don on his feet to look at his masterpiece. 

“Nora, hurry! This is so cool!! No footprints, or dad blowing up all the snow!” Don bounced and grinned and waited for his sister for what felt like years.

“Okay!! Okay! I’m finished, I’m ready!” And Harry repeated the process. 

Both of them demanded pictures of their angels, very much planning to put it to a vote once Iris comes to pick them up. Harry very easily obliged, and once he got their approval they grabbed their sleds and walked back to the car. Less wrangling this time,which means they’re getting exhausted. 

Score. 

He drove them through a Big Belly ordered two little belly’s, a couple triple triples, and took them home. He only warned Cisco when he parked and went to help them get out. Very studiously they both carried their cardboard cartons of the meals up into the complex and towards the elevator, while making sure they stuck at Harry’s side. He watched them fight yawns and keep themselves busy by talking, teasing and swaying on their feet. 

Harry opened the door and the kids ran into a living room completely different. Fishing Like was holding up sheets, and a completely absurd amount of cushions and pillows were laying underneath, along will blankets, and a couple of stuffed animals. He was about to try and snag them to quiet them but Cisco’s voice, so bright and happy, cut him off. 

“Hey, tornado twins!” Cisco came up to help Harry with their bags of food and kissed his cheek, right next to an Ironhide sticker. Something familiar warmed Harry. “Hey, come on, food down layers off and then I wanna hear about it all.” Cisco walked the food over to the fort as Harry followed the rules, taking his boots, then coat off. 

They piled in the fort, spacious and comfortable and luckily the fire was going to keep them the perfect temperature for a winter night. Cisco listened to them like it was a great adventure, much more exciting than stopping evil speedsters, and defeating super geniuses. “Wow, you guys had a full day, I’m so glad Uncle Harry came to surprise us, otherwise it would have been pretty bleak.” Cisco smiled to Harry, who simply shrugged back, playing it cool. “And unfortunately, that means that it’s gotta be time to get dressed for bed.” He braced himself for whines, that didn’t seem to come. 

Instead, both kids left to crawl out and head to their overnight bags, while Harry started to clean up trash, and Cisco went to help the kids. Teeth were brushed, hands and faces were washed, and pajamas were put on with very little struggle. Harry changed while the rest did, and had a book with him in the fort when they all clambered back in and picked a spot they thought was the better to sleep in; though they didn’t last long there. 

“What’cha got?” Don moved and crawled towards Harry’s lap and didn’t stop until he was curled up against him. 

“A bedtime story, it’s called Rapunzel. It’s one of my favorites.” Harry nodded, which wasn’t a lie he said just to convince them to listen to it. 

“Is it ‘cuz she has pretty long hair like Tío?” Nora tapped the book cover, before settling into Cisco’s lap. 

“Part of it.” Harry admitted and Cisco grinned. 

“Shh, he’s a really good story-teller.” Cisco said softly, running his fingers through Nora’s hair before kissing her head, hugging her to his chest, as Harry hugged Don. 

They were asleep by page eight. 

Cisco was the one to move them, first Nora for clear reasons and then he carefully scooped Don from Harry and laid him down where he had established earlier. Harry set the book outside the entrance and stretched to lay down where he would fit and Cisco, instinctively, fit himself in front of him. 

“I think the stickers are a good look.” He whispered, smiling bright as can be as he tapped his fingers along a few of them littering Harry’s face. 

“I’ll have you know, I worked very hard for these awards. They’re my biggest achievements.” Harry said, very seriously.

Cisco tapped his chest with his knuckles and forced himself to not laugh. “If that’s the case then they can stay on for the night.” He grinned, but had already started to carefully peel them off. “What brought you home today? You’re not supposed to be back for another few days.” He stayed whispering, pulling the stickers off carefully.

“I could tell something was wrong.” Harry slid his arms around Cisco’s waist, and kept his head still for sticker-removal. “I don’t know, just something in my head said to come home. So I did.” He shrugged a shoulder, as if it weren’t romantic.

Cisco sighed, like a love interest in a rom-com, and pulled the last sticker off his nose. “You and your head are better than you give them credit for.” He rested his hand on his jaw and gave him a few kisses, slow and soft. “My only one. I’ll make a great breakfast in the morning to makeup for this. I love you.” He smiled, took a few more kisses and moved to push his back to Harry’s chest, facing the kids to make sure they were safe.

Harry kisses Cisco’s head and buried his lips in his messy hair, rubbing his stomach with his fingertips and closing his eyes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
